Ash & Misty's Night in a Hotel
by Dano
Summary: An extremely screwed-up story... *chap.2 up*
1. It Begins...Um...What Was it Again?

****

Ash & Misty's Night at a hotel

Ash: WHAT?!

Hotel Manager: Sorry...

Misty: We have to sleep in the same room?!

Ash: Yeah. Let's go get ready to eat.

they walk upstairs

Ash & Misty are getting ready for bed in the hotel that could only offer them one room. Misty was taking a bubble bath while Ash went down to the lobby to get some dinner. ( Ash does not know the she's in the bathroom. ) When Ash was done he was wondering why Misty was not down there eating. 

He went upstairs and yelled for her. No response..

Then he heard something in the bathroom. He knew it was her..

He thought about what he should do A.Yell through the door and say dinner was ready or B.Go in there and tell her.

Well, Ash isn't as dumb as he looks so, He went as far back as he could and ran right through the door...

Misty was **_butt-naked_** and Ash was looking at her, his jaw hanging down three inches. They just stood there soaking in what just happened....

Jesus Christ!!!! " Ash was about to passout from laughing & from the sight of Misty.

Misty, on the other hand, had already passed out because of the embarrassment. After Misty woke up she was in bed ( A rather big bed )

and Ash was asleep right next to her. She sat up in her bed and noticed that she had her P.J.'s on and right away she knew that Ash had dressed her.

Part 2 comming soon ^_^

****


	2. The Fun Never Ends

****

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related material is © Nintendo

****

Well, it's been about 2 years now…but here it is…part 2!

Thanx to all who reviewed and has patiently waited for this next chapter. 

Now beware, this story is from the deep, dark, bottomless pit mind of White Fang.

You have been warned… ~White Fang

Misty looked at Ash, wondering if he enjoyed dressing her, and proceeded to stroke his face sweetly.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!! What'd ya pinch me for Misty?!"

"Hmmmm…you mean other than being a little pervert?!"

__

'What did I do now?' thought Ash.

" You dressed me you idiot! How dare you?!" Misty was now a dark blood red color.

"Um…well…I thought that you would-"

"**WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!!! GET OUT OF THIS BED!!!"**

"But Misty…I-"

"**NOW!!!!!!!**"

Ash runs at top-speed toward the window and crashes through…

When he lands he brakes his arm…but as dumb as he is…of course he would jump through a window that was in a room 5 stories high… ^_^

"God dang!!!! That hurts like crap!" Ash yelled as he clutched his arm, which was twisted around and bent upwards.

"I rather stay out here than go back in there! She'd kill me…" 

Ash curls up infront of the hotel door and goes to sleep.

******BACK INSIDE******

"Well…that nusence is taken care of." Misty said to herself while popping her fingers.

"Guess I'll get some sleep now that the future rapest is gone…"

****

Sorry that once again, this was short…but my mind runs out of ideas.

To be continued? Probably in another 2 years… :)

But maybe sooner… If I get good reviews I might.


	3. It's Not What it Seems....or is it?

**Again…it take me 4ever to write another chapter…GOD!!!**

***That morning*******

Misty awoke to the sun blissfully shining in her eyes. She quietly yawned and stretched her arms out, letting the blanket slowly fall off her arms. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She reached for her brush and started to comb her hair…

***Outside***

Ash continued to snore like a fog horn. So loud in fact, that he had disrupted a Kangaskhan's mating dance… A female Kangaskhan started to hop over to Ash and rub his leg…

Then the door to the hotel flew open, and Misty walked out.

_"Hey, there's Ash. I wonder if he's still alive after that jump into the void…"_

Misty walked over to Ash and seen a Kangaskhan sniffing Ash's crouch.

_"Ewwww……that's more perverted than Brock with…with…um…well, more perverted than Brock anyway…"_

Misty then pulled a paper fan from judo-space, (otherwise known as 'behind her back') and slapped the pervert into the bushes.

**"OWWWWWWWW!!!**** MISTY!!!" Ash screamed loud enough to waken a Snorlax. ****"Why'd ya hit me for?"**

**"Don't think I didn't see you having sexual pleasure with that Pokèmon!!!"**

**"Jesus! I would never ever do something like that!" Ash was hoping that Misty wouldn't flip her lid like last night…**

Just then, the same Pokèmon waltzed over and started to sniff Ash's crotch again…

**"Hmmm…this must be what it looked like when Bill and Monica did this same thing…only with pants down and IT whipped out…"**

**"Misty! Get this thing away from me!"**

**"No, Ash, you do it yourself. After all…I have to do stuff all the time."**

**"Besides bitch about your bike, what else have you actually done?"**

**"………."__**


End file.
